


Birthday-Hunt

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Division 5 is like a weird family, Gen, Gin being Gin, Gin was a troublemaker, Harmless shenanigans, He is a little shit, Humor, Kid!Gin, Not beta-read we die like men, Pre-Canon, Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, before everything went to shit, passive aggressive gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: For a while now, Division 5 is very cautious on Captain Hirako's birthday, because their third seat, Gin, made it his personal goal to drive him up the wall, for seemingly good reasons...





	Birthday-Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note!  
This was originally written in German, so the Joke is kinda kost in translation.  
'Eggs' are a Synonym for a Man's Balls, thats what this Joke is build upon. I tried using Nuts  
to translate it, but it just didnt work as nice, so please bear with it!  
I hope you can still enjoy!

It was late in the afternoon on the 10th of may when Gin danced into Shinji's office, and the blond captain was already expecting him.  
"Happy Birthday, Hirako-Taichou~", he greeted the older Shinigami in a singsang voice, and was answered with a tense-sounding "Gin".  
Good enough, he was allowed to continue.  
With easy steps the boy came closer until he stood in front of Shinji's desk and held out a little box which was hidden behind his back before.  
"I brought ya a present"  
Despite the innocence of those words, it sounded like a threat to Shinji, a challenge. He knew damn well what kind of 'present' he was talking about...  
Without taking his eyes off of Gin's sly grin, Shinji took the box, and only began eyeing it once it was safe in his hands. He was surprised, it was actually very pretty. A pretty, black wooden box with fine, floral engravings. Probably anything but cheap...  
"Who did you steal that from?", he asked and was amused by the quick change of Gin's expression, his grin being replaced with a pout.  
"I didn' steal it!", he protested and Shinji tried his best to keep looking uninterested.  
"Yeah, yeah...", he quickly finished the topic, put the box in the desk and reached for the lid. The grin immediately returned to the kid's face, and a tense silence fell over them. Seconds passed with Shinji and Gin quietly staring at each other.  
Gin's grin seemed to grow wider with every moment, but his whole body was prepared for flight. As soon as his dear superior opened the box, the hunt was on.  
Because Shinji knew what he would find in this innocent looking box, and it made his blood boil.  


"GET BACK HERE YOU FOX-FACED LITTLE PEST"  
Shinjis voice echoed through the barracks of the fifth division like a warning for everyone. Just the moment a few well-knowing Shinigami moved aside after hearing their captain yell, Gin came running around the corner, laughing. Barely a second later, a furious Shinji followed, an egg in each hand.  
"ICHIMARU"

Thanks to a very spirited jump over the railing Gin managed to avoid the first egg that came flying for him. Seeing it break on the floor with a dull sound, Gin sighed dramatically.  
"Taichooou~ Ya gotta be more carefull with'em!"  
When the boy broke into laughter, Shinji prepared himself to throw the other egg, set on hitting him on the head this time.  
Called out by the ruckus they caused, Gin saw this years hunt finished early when Aizen came into view. What a pity...  
"Aizen-San!", Gin called out and hurried to him, just to hide behind him, "Seems like Hirako-Taichou doesn' like his present~"  
"Get over here and I'll show you how much I like it!", Shinji snapped back.  
Aizen sighed deeply, having waited for them to pass by as always. He looked at the broken leftovers of the egg, then turned to the Boy behind him.  
"Gin...", was all it took from Aizen for the silver-haired troublemaker to take off with a quick "Gotta get a somethin' to clean that up!"

Still angry but now robbed of his target, Shinji made his way to stand before his Lieutenant. "Twelve years, Aizen! This has been going on for twelve years now! Every year! I'm sick of it! Get your little parasite under control!"  
Ever since an argument they had twelve years ago, Gin always gifted Shinji a box with two eggs for his birthday since he 'Must've lost his own somewhere'. How resentful can one person be?!  
The furrow between his brows deepened as Aizen had the audacity to laugh at his misery.  
"I really dont think you hate it even half as much as you say"  
"What?!"  
Aizen crossed his arms and looked at his captain with this disgustingly soft smile on his face.  
"If it really would bother you, you would have punished him by now... And you wouldnt keep the boxes"

Shinji almost dropped the egg in his hand. He felt exposed, because while he wouldnt be caught dead admitting it, he kept every single box he got from Gin. They were practical and far from ugly after all...  
"It's okay to admit it. you enjoy this cute little ritual"  
"Ah shut up!"  
Annoyed by this entire situation, and even more annoyed by Aizen, Shinji slammed his flat hand, egg included, against his Lieutenant's forehead, turned on his heel and stomped back to his office.  
Aizen only broke free from his little state of shock when he heard a chuckle behind him. With as much dignity he could muster with egg still dripping down his face, he turned around and threw Gin a devastating look.

"Are you laughing at me?"  
"N-no, Aizen-San!"


End file.
